On the Ocean's Tide
On the Ocean's Tide is the seventy-sixth case of Criminal Case and the first case of Belcoast. It takes place in Sapphire Shores, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot The player and Daisy Barber arrive at Belcoast airport following their victory over crime in Warrenville. Detective Solomon Walters takes them to the police station, introducing them to the police chief Arturo Muñoz, who's thankful to have excellent officers like them on the team. But they were later informed a murder was reported by the beach, so Arturo had the player and Daisy work with Solomon for their first case. Upon arriving they found the body of lifeguard Caitlin Vance, struck with a harpoon. They sent the body to their coroner Van McConnell, who informed them the harpoon struck her through the lung, giving her an immediate death. They began their investigation and suspected surfer Norah Caldwell, the victim's sister Joy Vance, and garbage cleaner Calvin Lawrence; along the way being introduced to their forensic team Erica Vincent and London Sparks. Eventually they got word from London that someone was ranting about the victim's death at a nearby bar. They headed to the bar only to find British diver Montgomery Marshall, who had voiced his displeasure of her due to an argument regarding his diving exploits. They later continued investigating and suspected bartender Shane Elliot. Soon they found out Caitlin was gonna ban Norah from surfing on the beach due to her bad temper, and also spotted Calvin robbing people and sent him to jail, which left him to clean up garbage for a living; the player even got to meet the team's historian, Trinity Woodward. Soon after, the team got word from their tech expert Contessa D'Esposito that the beach was soon going to open again. Upon returning to the beach and driving the people away from the crime scene, they later discovered Montgomery had a fling with the victim, which she broke off out of nowhere. On top of that, Joy was jealous of her sister's looks while Shane had been demanding the victim pay the debt she owed for all the drinking she did at his bar. Eventually, after some more help from their profiler Brice Whitney, they got all the evidence needed for their first arrest, and found the killer to be Calvin. Calvin tried to deny it, but with the evidence stacked against him he had no choice saying she had it coming in the first place. Calvin said that the charge against him was false, he never really robbed anyone, he simply spotted a person's wallet that had fallen out of his pocket and the victim misunderstood the situation and reported him. He tried telling the officers he was innocent, but they believed Caitlin over him, resulting in him going to prison. He later confronted her when he got out, but Caitlin showed no regret saying crooks like him were better off the street. Angered, Calvin grabbed a harpoon and threw it at her, puncturing her lung and killing her. In court, Judge Veronica Davenport acknowledged a mistake was made, but he should've controlled himself and not actually commit a more greivous crime. As such, she sentenced Calvin to 30 years in prison. With their first investigation complete, Chief Muñoz thought it was time to introduce the player to the rest of the team. The chief then introduces the player to the rest of the officers in their primary team. Deputy Colton Cline, a former farmer who left his simple life behind to work with the police. Corporal Ella Barron, a member of the esteemed Barron family who left home to pursue other goals. And Commander Shivani Mukherjee, who came to America to support her family back home. However, they were missing one member, but Van came in and informed them he was out partying again. They tracked him to the nearby bar, and he introduced himself as Major Rolf Von Holten, before going back to partying as he loved doing it more than anything. Meanwhile, Joy needed help with getting her sister's belongings together to bring back home. While looking through them they discovered she was invited to a party on a yacht, to which her sister said Caitlin had embraced the party lifestyle recently, but she decided to keep her nose out of it. Rolf later came back saying he got that same invitation and wanted the player to come along with them. The player agreed, and the team then celebrated their first case solved together. Meanwhile, on an island far out of the city, a robed figure has discovered the player's arrival. They walk over to a board of major people living in the city and stuck the player's portrait onto it, commenting "And another comes to join our home, where we all belong", knowing very well they'd fall into line just like everyone else... Summary Victim *'Caitlin Vance' (Found shot with a harpoon) Murder Weapon *'Harpoon' Killer *'Calvin Lawrence' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect eats watermelon *This suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a jellyfish sting Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect eats watermelon *This suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a jellyfish sting Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect eats watermelon *This suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a jellyfish sting Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed *This suspect eats watermelon *This suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats watermelon *This suspect gambles Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer eats watermelon *The killer gambles *The killer has a jellyfish sting *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach Shoreline (Clues: Victim's Body, Seaweed; New Suspect: Norah Caldwell) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Examine Seaweed (Results: Sunglasses) *Analyze Sunglasses (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats watermelon) *Ask Norah if she knows anything about the murder *Investigate Lifeguard Tower (Clues: Photo, Work Schedule) *Examine Woman in Photo (New Suspect: Joy Vance) *Inform Joy of her sister's murder *Examine Work Schedule (Results: Today's Shifts; New Suspect: Calvin Lawrence) *See if Calvin noticed anything unusual *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Montgomery why he was ranting about the victim (Profile Updated: Montgomery is left-handed) *Investigate Ocean Bar (Clues: Beer Mug, Dirty Dishes) *Examine Beer Mug (Results: Bar Logo; New Suspect: Shane Elliot) *See if Shane knew the victim (Profile Updated: Shane eats watermelon) *Examine Dirty Dishes (Clues: Deck of Cards) *Analyze Deck of Cards (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Investigate First Aid Tent (Results: Poster, Camera) *Examine Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera (12:00:00) *Confront Calvin on his burglary charge (Profile Updated: Calvin is left-handed and eats watermelon and gambles) *Examine Poster (Results: Ban Poster) *Ask Norah why she was banned from the beach (Profile Updated: Norah is left-handed and gambles) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Beach Umbrellas (Clues: Diary, Letter, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Liquor Bottle) *Ask Shane about what the victim owed him (Profile Updated: Shane gambles) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Love Letter) *Confront Montgomery about his letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Montgomery eats watermelon and gambles) *Examine Locked Diary (Results: Joy's Diary) *Analyze Joy's Diary (9:00:00) *Interrogate Joy about hee true feelings toward her sister (Profile Updated: Norah eats watermelon; Joy is left-handed and eats watermelon and gambles) *Investigate Bar Stools (Clues: Ice Chest, Visor) *Examine Victim's Visor (Results: Unknown Cream) *Analyze Unknown Cream (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a jellyfish sting) *Examine Ice Chest (Results: Blade) *Analyze Blade (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Sound of Music (1/6)! The Sound of Music (1/6) *Meet the rest of the team (Rewards: Belcoast Police Uniform) *Investigate Ocean Bar (Clues: Snack Tray) *Examine Snack Tray (Results: Police Badge) *Meet Rolf Von Holten (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Joy needs help with *Investigate Lifeguard Tower (Clues: Caitlin's Belongings) *Examine Caitlin's Belongings (Results: Party Invite) *Analyze Party Invite (6:00:00) *Return Caitlin's things to Joy (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Sapphire Shores Cases (Belcoast)